


Our New Creation: Part One

by Binkie



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Pregnancy, Soundwave is a feamle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binkie/pseuds/Binkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is during the time where Soundwave gives birth to her and Blaster's first sparkling. It tells what pain she went through and the joy being shared between her and Blaster when their sparkling finally arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not so much of TF Slash because Soundie is a female but yeah I don't know. I'm doing my favorite couple out of the TF Slash stuff. My OTP<3.
> 
> Also this is just a two part small drabble of my OTP. I wanted to write how the birth of their sparkling was like. Really not many people write about this couple enough. So I really don't care if it doesn't get as many views I just wrote for my passions and fun.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy.
> 
> Transformers is to (c) Hasbro  
> Soon-to-be sparkling and story is to meh.

"A-ah..oooh."

Soundwave was currently on the berth, trying to fight the strokes and waves of the pain. It was unbariable. She had just gone into labor a while ago. It's like each waiting minute, the pain becomes worst.

"It's okay babe, just hang in there it's right." Said a soothing voice beside her. Her mate Blaster, was there with her. Even thought there was a war going on Blaster was there for her. He always was and always will be. The two tape-decks had been together very long time. They were together even before the war had begin to break out. Soundwave decided to go 'con' while Blaster thought the bot's side would suit him better. He begged his lover to join him and call it a quits on the decepticons but Soundwave refused. The reason was unknown. Well unknown to Blaster that is. But again, Soundwave was still his lover and bondmate so it didn't matter which side mattered the most. They should have been more careful in the spark-bonding though.

But back to the present, Blaster was currently rubbing her swollen belly as she continue to moan in pain. "How bad does it hurt?"

Silence.

"Soundwave?"

Still more silence.

Blaster sighed as he continue to pat her belly. The only response he could get from her was a chain of pain-full moans, gasps, and heavy breathing. That pained him. He just couldn't stand to see his lover in so much pain. It hurt him to the very core of his spark. Oh primus, how he wished that he could help ease the pain. But there was nothing he could do but comfort her.

".....se.."

Blaster perked up. "Hmmm? What cha' say babe?"

Soundwave set up alittle. She rested her head on his arm. "...ease...."

"Ease?"

"Pleeeeeease" She painfully hissed. "Please make it stop....."

"Baby, I wish I could. The doc will be here in a Astro-second. Just hang in there."

Soundwave whined at that. She couldn't take the pain anymore. Just as she was going to protest, Dr.Ratchet and his assistant Wheeljack came in.

"Hello Blaster and Soundwave. I see you two have been through some time with labor and whatnot." Chuckled Ratchet.

Blaster frowned at that. "Ratchet."

"Okay; okay I'm sorry." Ratchet put his servo on Soundwave's forehelm. "Miss Soundwave do you know how long you've been in labor? I know how long I just want to see do you know."

Soundwave rested her helm back onto the berth's pillows. She let out a painful silent scream before she answered. "A-Ah! I-ah!"

"Hmmm I see."

"Looks like she's been in labor for a while huh Doc?" Added Wheeljack.

Ratchet nodded before he turned his attention back to his patients. "Well Blaster, I'mma need to see how much she has dilated. Is that okay with you?"

Blaster raised an optic ridge. "Isn't that your job doc?"

"Well yes, but some mechs has have some problems with me 'looking inside their femme'" The older mech stated. "I was asking so you wouldn't get the wrong idea."

"Well do ya job doc. I ain't got no problem with it. Ya feel me?"

"I do." And that, Ratchet walked over to Soundwave. He checked her temperature one more time before he stood in front of the couple.

"Miss Soundwave, I'm going to check to see how much have you dilated. Which means I will have to open up your legs and have a decent look okay? Do you understand?"

She nodded once.

"Okay, good."

She gasp as Ratchet took hold of her legs and spread the apart. She whimpered as he tapped her interfacing panel, requesting for her to open. As she did so, she clawed at the sheets as another contraction whipped through her systems. Noticing this, Blaster took hold of her servo and held it tightly.


	2. Part Two

~~~~

She gasp as Ratchet took hold of her legs and spread the apart. She whimpered as he tapped her interfacing panel, requesting for her to open. As she did so, she clawed at the sheets as another contraction whipped through her systems. Noticing this, Blaster took hold of her servo and held it tightly.

~~~~~~~

 

"Soundwave push!" Ratchet cried. "Push!"

Soundwave sat up alittle and gave a forceful push. She could feel her wirings and circuits being apart and loosen up as she continue to push the sparkling out. It was hard through. She let out an wail of cries as another, painful contraction came.

"Come on, Soundwave! Push again!"

"I..cant...." She stated weakly.

Blaster squeezed her servo alittle tighter. "Yes you can! Come on, just alittle longer Sounders"

"I...can't do it! It's..it hard!"

"Push! I can see it's helm!"

Again she gave another push. This one hard then the last. She pushed hard enough so the half of the sparkling's body would be out. But again it was hard. It was hard to push because she was losing so much energon which made her weaker and weaker by the minute. Ratchet took hold of the sparkling's helm and gently pulled. The sparkling was only out of her half way. Which meant would need to give another hard push.

"Soundwave! You can do it! Just one more one more push!" Wheeljack cooed as he rubbed her forehelm trying to help cool her systems. It worked. Not really. She continue to scream and arch in pain.

:Ah-I .....!"

"Push!" Ratchet demanded. "Just one more!"

And with that Soundwave gave another push. This time, it did it. Ratchet was able to pull out the sparkling with one lift. With in seconds the sound of a new-born sparkling filled the room. The sparkling cried and wiggled in Racthet's energon filled servos. It was beautiful. It was a mech. It's was brown and white with an audio horns on each side of his helm. Similar to Blaster's. And with optics a blue color. Arms and servos were made like his mother's while legs and pedes were made like his father's. His face plates were pure while but it was hard to see due to the energon. Yes. This sparkling was an contamination to both of his parents.

"Dang.."

Ratchet smiled. Wheeljack handed an cloth from his subspace. He took it and wiped to new-born from top to bottom. The he turned around and grabbed to blanket from be hide him and wrapped the sparkling. Slowly,and gently he handed the sparkling to the heavy breathing Soundwave.

"I believe he belongs to you..." 

Soundwave, ever so gently took hold of the new-born and gave a weak smile. Finally, he stopped crying and for the first time looked at his new mother. Blaster on the other hand, begin to chuckle. Unable but be happy. His faceplates brighten when he saw his son's face. It was too beautiful.

"He's all yours." Wheeljack chuckled. "He too beautiful. Well Ratchet and I will be outside. We'll give you two some alone time." And with that the doctor and his assistant left the couple and their new-born alone.

Silence was there. No one said nothing for a moment. 

"Wow. Soundwave."

She perked up and she finally heard Blaster speak. "Y-yes?"

"He's beautiful. I mean very beautiful you did a wonderful job, babe."

Se blushed alittle. "No, we both did."

He kissed her forehelm. "Of course"

"Do you want to hold him?" Soundwave asked. "I'm alittle to weak to keep him in my arm for a moment."

"Sure I'd love too." Blaster gently took hold of the sparkling. Caressing him into his arms and rocking him gently. He smiled as he felt the sparkling's tiny fingers touch his servo. The sparkling begin to tapped his servo on Blaster's making alittle beat to it.

"Heh, he is certainly making music already."

"Blaster smiled. "Yeah. Yeah he is. I think I got a name for him too."

"Oh? What do you have in mind?"

Blaster held the sparkling alittle tighter and rocked him alittle faster. "Beatbox."

Soundwave lean forward ignoring the pain from her valve and lower stomach and gave Beatbox a kiss. "I like that name."

One happy family. Their new creation.


End file.
